rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Howl Aren
Overview Howell 'Howl' Aren the II is the son of Howell Aren the I, and descends from Joeseph Aren the 'Cartils' lineage. Infused with the essence of an Avernic Demon at birth by his father to see if his infant son's magical prowess was increased, Howl faced prejudice for most of his life. Though he became Archmage of Misthalin under the rulership of House Lansing, and then the Archmage of Kandarin under the rulership of House Dae. He attained Aspectship through using the power of Soulfang and absorbing enough anima from the Runespan, but eventually committed suicide due to the power driving him mad. It is through the power of Vynriette Aren, he has returned to the world of the living, under the guise of Sebastian Aren. History The Experiment Howl was an experiment of his father Howell Aren the I, the mad mage summoning a demon from the realm of Infernus itself, he bound the demon's essence to his son's own soul to increase his magical power. Howl's mother died through the birthing process, and when the infant Aren was born, instead of white sclerae on his eyes, they were black and he had red irises. Howell was horrified, yet pleased all at the same time. His son's aura was demonic in nature and as Howl grew up, his father trained him in the art of Ancient Magic. By the age of eighteen, Howl was an exceptional mage, though while his father was out one day, Howl came across his father's journal which explained what he truly was. The ritual, his mother's death, and the plan to kill the boy when he came of age. Like Father like Son After learning the truth, he challenged his father to single combat. The magical duel was fierce, as the two clashed. Ancient magics tearing their home asunder, though in the end it was the son who defeated the father. With a menacing grin on his face, Howl shoved a shadow spike through his dad's throat, blood spewing out like a high pressured hose. The blood of his father, covered Howl's face, his rage had blinded him. Howl then had no where to go, though he knew of his Aren lineage he decided that perhaps he would change his fate. He was not going to be what his father made him, a monster. He learned of the rising of Vox Ex Affectum, seeking out Aranitus Aren he met with the old mage who introduced him to Christopher Aren, the Lord Father at the time. Christopher took Howl to be his apprentice, where Howl honed his skills in the art of the Ancient magics. The Archmage of Misthalin Having completed his training with Christopher Aren, Howl took to traveling to the Kingdom of Misthalin, who was under the rulership of Queen Lansing at the time. Howl met with the matriarch of the Kingdom, and showed his prowess in combat magic, and his knowledge of the arcane as well. Though, mainly a political title as the Kingdom of Misthalin prospered under the rule of the Lansings, peace was known through out the eastern Kingdom. This was dredfully boring to the Aren, so after a few years of serving under the Crown, he decided to travel to the western Kingdom, where his family was. Where the Aren were, it was then where he learned that his family was indeed diminishing in prominence with the death of Aranitus and the disappearance of Christopher. The Archmage of Kandarin Howl had finally reached the Kingdom of Kandarin, where he met with the current King at the time, Augustus Dae. Once again proving himself, he was appointed as the Archmage of Kandarin. This was where Howl spent the majority of his life, serving the Kingdom dutifully. He met very interesting people along the way, such as Rexost Silversmith, Sienna Dae, and Elrina Lansing. Howl's first act as Archmage of Kandarin, he launched an expedition to Uzer, as he found the art of golemancy intriguing. He recruited the help of an ice mage by the name of Cryo, together they traveled across the desert, and reached the ruins of Uzer. Once again with the Ice mage's help, he crafted a golem by the name of Atlas, the golem in turn served Howl faithfully for years to come. Though this was not the end of Howl's journey as Archmage, after returning home he found the the Lord Commander of Kandarin had been slain by a being known as Osiris, a body infused with thousands of souls. It was then, together with Elrina Lansing and House Dae that Howl aided to help quell the threat of Osiris, banishing him to a pocket dimension that was sealed off. The Price of Evil After serving the Kingdom of Kandarin for a few years, Howl had been researching an artifact. One with a power so bold, he believed he could singlehandedly revive his House back to prominence. Howl sent his golem Atlas, along with a handful of heroes to retrieve the staff from the Vault of Souls. The golem took hold of the staff known as Soulfang and was teleported out of the Vault. Delivering Soulfang to his master, this is where the ascension of Howl Aren began, at the cost of his humanity. Howl lost his position as Archmage as Augustus Dae stepped down, He would then launch an expedition to the Runespan as he had been working on a theory for months now, He, Elrina Lansing, and Rexost Silversmith made their way into the Runespan, and this is where he ascended. The Ascension The sky cracked as Soulfang hummed with energy, Howl tore into the very flesh of the Runespan, its anima linking itself through the staff and being absorbed into Howl's essence, his body began to change as one can see the life energy flow through him. His power increasing to that of a tier 7 god, he had attained what only one Aren had done before. As the Fifth Age came to a close with the eventual second coming of the God Wars, and the Sixth Age came to be with the death of Guthix, Howl feared for his life as he was being hunted by a god-killer. Hoping to restore his families legacy, he came across a valkyrie by the name of Egnigem. Intrigued by the being, Howl had no way of reproducing, so he proposed that they could artificially create a child through magic and the flesh of the two beings. Howl and Egnigem created the binding ritual, through the flesh, blood, and power of both the beings, Caedus Aren was born unto Gielnor, bearing black-feathered wings and the spectral sight of his mother, with the magical prowess of his father. Howl had hoped to create the strongest Aren to ever live, and he truly believed he achieved that with Caedus Aren. The Father Reborn Howl's madness clouded his mind, like a smoldering darkness that snuffed out light. His body erupted in a blast of arcanic power. He had resided on Daemonheim, anyone attuned to the magic was able to feel it in their bones. His entity separated into four aspects; humanity, cunning, rage, and the demon that was bound to his essence was freed. Vynriette gathered his humanity and made a memory mirror out of it, while Trentus took his cunning. Though his rage was devoured by The Corruption, it was eventually separated when Ulti'onem and Vynriette fought, the demon summoned Howl's rage to him in a desperate attempt to save its own life. The Demon then fled to the Enchanted Valley, as it was a place of peace for Howl in life. The Aren had been revived in a way, though he was nothing but a core of hatred, pain, and rage infused with Ulti'onem the Betrayer. Becoming Whole A rumble in the Vault, the time had come. Howl had retrieved the spirit of Caedus from where Soulfang was destroyed, he now sought out his body in the Vault. Having a run in with Vynriette, Yselt, and James Aren, Howl's mind was beginning to be overtaken by Ulti'onem, if he did not absorb the anima from Caedus soon he would lose himself once more. After words were exchanged and Howl learned of his son's body not being in the Vault, he retracted to the Enchanted Valley once more, and did what any sensible Aren would do. He absorbed the spirit of his son, to quell his own madness. Since Caedus, was Howl in a reincarnated form he was whole once more, though now his mind was split into three entities. Howl, Caedus, and Ulti'onem whom is being suppressed. Vynriette followed him to the pocket dimension and offered him some advice, create an alternate persona so that the world may never know that Howl Aren had returned. He heeded the Lady Keeper's advice, as he resurfaces in the Kingdom of Kandarin, under the guise of Sebastian Aren, the son of Jackael Aren. Abilities Due to the combined knowledge of Howl and Caedus, the shared body has finely tuned control over various branches of magic. * Shadow Magic ''- Expert. * ''Blood Magic ''- Expert. * ''Smoke Magic ''- Expert. * ''Ice Magic - Expert. * ''Abyssalmancy ''- Expert. * ''Carnalmancy ''- Expert. Appearance and Equipment Howl stands at 6'1 and weighs 200 lbs, in his true form. He dons a custom made armor comprised of a gold and black mesh. His eyes glow white due to having spectral vision, which allows him to see the world on a spiritual level, which consists of magical energies and life anima. As Sebastian, he is garbed in a black and crimson suit, and has a silver staff known as Ifrit, allowing him to channel a high amount of magical power through it. His eyes also change to traditional Aren 'emerald' color, and his hair becomes much shorter. Aren Curse Howl suffers from the same Aren curse that his father and ancestor, Joeseph have. He has the Aren curse of rage, he tries to be as patient and understanding as possible, but when infuriated he loses it, attacking like a wild man. He also bears the Aren curse of arrogance, though less prominent, it still shows when he talks about certain subjects. Trivia * Howl was the Archmage of Misthalin and Kandarin, known as the dual Archmage. * He attained what only Martin Aren had done before him, aspectship. * He shares a body with two other beings now. * He was the apprentice of Christopher Aren, the Lord Father. Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Kandarin Category:Human Category:Demons Category:Ancient Magic user